Danganronpa: Before The Tragedy
by Chase Nightingale
Summary: The 78th class of Hope's Peak Academy was involved in the school life of mutual killings. The six remaining survivors had found out that they had lost their memory because of the mastermind. What happened before all of that though?
1. Makoto Naegi

~Narrator~

Hope's Peak Academy, a school for students with extraordinary talents. In order to get in, you must be in high school and you must be the best at what you do. The school is very prestigious in every way. This year for enrollment there will be

1. The Super High School Level Fashionista

2. The Super High School Level Baseball Star

3. The Super High School Level Idol

4. The Super High School Level Luckster

5. The Super High School Level Swimmer

6. The Super High School Level Fighter

7. The Super High School Level Gambler

8. The Super High School Level Writing Prodigy

9. The Super High School Level Fanfic Creator

10. The Super High School Level Affluent Prodigy

11. The Super High School Level Soldier

12. The Super High School Level Clairvoyant

13. The Super High School Level Progammer

14. The Super High School Level Moral Compass

15. The Super High School Level Biker Gang Leader

16. The Super High School Level Detective

~Makoto Naegi~

I quickly ran into the school. I couldn't believe that a normal kid like me had gotten accepted into such a great school. I looked around the huge school. There were all sorts of students everywhere. I smiled and went to find my first class. I walked into a classroom and saw fifteen other students sitting in the room talking to each other. "Oh! Makoto!" I heard a girl call out to me. I looked over at her. The girl was Sayaka Maizono, she went to middle school with me. I went and sat down by her.

"Hey Sayaka." I said smiling.

"You two already know each other?" A girl with blonde ponytails asked. I recognized her, Junko Enoshima, she's a model and her pictures are in tons of magazines.

"Yep." Sayaka replied smiling. "We went to middle school together."

"I'm surprised you actually remember me Sayaka." I told her.

"Why wouldn't I remember you?" She asked.

"Well you were so popular and I wasn't."

"Just because I was popular doesn't mean I forgot about everyone else." She explained.

Junko nodded. "Being famous or popular doesn't mean you forget a bunch of people."

Suddenly a girl with short black hair and light grayish blue eyes walked over and sat next to Junko.

Junko looked at her. "Hey Mukuro."

"Hey Junko." The girl replied smiling a little.

"You two know each other then?" I asked.

"Yep," Junko replied, "Mukuro and I are twins." She told me.

Mukuro nodded. "Yep."

"So, what's your guys' titles?" Junko asked.

"Super High School Level Idol." Sayaka replied smiling.

"Super High School Level Luckster." I told Junko.

"I'm the Super High School Level Soldier." Mukuro told us.

"And I'm the Super High School Level Fashionista." Junko added.

A girl with black hair that was put up into long corkscrew ponytails walked over. "Hello, my name is Celestia Ludenberg, the Super High School Level Gambler. It's nice to meet you." She said smiling.

We introduced ourselves quickly before the bell rang, and our first class start.


	2. Kyoko Kirigiri

I sat down at lunch with my tray. Everyone was loud and were kind of rowdy, but it's something I must live with if I am to be going to this school until I graduate. I had only come to the school to see my father, Jin Kirigiri, but I had to attend classes and be around everyone else. It wasn't always bad, but I had never been the most social person in the world. "Hi!" Someone exclaimed as she walked up. I looked over at the blue eyed girl with dark brown hair. "I'm Aoi Asahina. You can call me Hina though, if you want that is." She told me with a bright smile on her face. "Mind if I sit next to you?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I don't mind at all." I told her.

She sat down and started talking to me but I kind of zoned out on it while I thought of various things.

"So, you're Kyoko Kirigiri, right?" Hina asked.

I nodded.

"Does that mean you-"

"Related to the school's principal? Yes, I'm his daughter." I said, cutting her off.

"Wow. So did you get in because you're his daughter?" Hina asked.

I shook my head. "No, I got in with my detective skills."

"Detective skills?" She asked.

I nodded.

"That sounds cool, I got in for my swimming."

"You do look like a rather athletic person, and swimming seems to suit you best."

"Um, thanks I guess?" Hina said confusingly with a slight giggle.

I looked around at everyone else. A few people were pretty much alone or keeping to themselves while others were talking and messing around with each other.

"Wow, first day of school and it seems like we've all been together for years, doesn't it?" Hina asked me.

"Something like that." I reply. I grabbed my now empty tray and walked over to the garbage to dump it. That's when I saw him... My father...


	3. Aoi Asahina

I saw a tall man with dark purple hair walk into the cafeteria. "Hello, I'm Jin Kirigiri." He introduced himself to us, "I am the principal of Hope's Peak Academy as some of you may know and I'd like to welcome you all to this prestigious school. You're all here because of your great talents. You're all the future hope of our world and you will all do great things." He said smiling slightly. I looked over at Kyoko and she just watched, she didn't even smile or seem happy that her father was here. I wonder why...

"Anyway," the principal continued, "I would like to give you all your electronic student IDs. They will help you understand the rules and they will get you around the school. When I call your name come up and get yours." He told us.

"First up, the Super High School Level Swimmer, Aoi Asahina." He called. I stood up and walked over to him. He handed me my ID and I went back to my seat. The ID looked a bit like a tablet or a smart phone! It was really cool!

"Next. the Super High School Level Fashionista, Junko Enoshima." He said. Junko walked over to him and received hers.

He called everyone in alphabetical order. What was strange though is that when he gave Kyoko hers she didn't even look at him or say a word she just took it and walked away. It was kind of strange, you know?

The time came where we were all dismissed and had to go back to class. "Oh hey! Aoi!" I heard someone call out.

I turned around to see a boy with light brown hair, Makoto Naegi I think. "Huh?" I asked him.

"You dropped this." He said handing me a doughnut cellphone strap.

"Oh! Thanks Makoto! I had no idea I dropped it!" I exclaimed in gratitude as I took my good luck charm from him. I smiled brightly as I put it back in my pocket.

"No problem." Makoto replied smiling. "Oh we're gonna be late for class. Wanna walk with me?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yep!"


	4. Junko Enoshima

"Man... All of these people are unbearable... They're all so happy and nice, even the bicycle gangster." I muttered to myself as I walked home with Mukuro.

She looked over at me. "I guess so..." She agreed.

I sighed. "I can't wait until they're all dead. Every single one of them, gone." I laughed a little. "The despair will come eventually, but not now, we need to set up something perfect." I explained.

"Perfect as in?" I heard a voice ask me.

I turned around and saw a boy with black messy hair reading a manga, Yasuke Matsuda. I smiled a bit. "Hey Yasuke." I said.

He looked up from his manga a bit. "Hey Junko, Mukuro." He told us.

"Hey." Mukuro replied.

Yasuke had been my friend since we were in grade school, he was now going to Hope's Peak as the Super High School Level Neurologist. He and I had both been through lots of despair along with Mukuro, so we were all making up a plan. But, I won't get into that right now.

"Hey Yasuke," I started, "have you found anything out?"

Yasuke shook his head. "I haven't, but I'll tell you when I do."

"Found what out?" Mukuro asked.

"Just some things I asked him to look up, nothing to worry about." I replied with a smile.

After talking to Yasuke for a bit we parted ways and headed home when we suddenly bumped into some guy.

"Junko Enoshima!" He exclaimed.

I looked at him. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's really you! Can I take a picture with you? Will you sign this for me!?" He asked after digging out a magazine with me on it's cover.

"Sure." I replied figuring that it'd be good for my image since the kid was only like twelve or something. Mukuro took a picture of us then I signed his magazine. He thanked me then started to walk away until we noticed a bunch of people gathering around. I groaned. "Mukuro..." I said.

Mukuro nodded and walked in front of me. "Everyone, Junko is not in the mood for being around a lot of people right now, she wishes to get home and rest since we have had a long day at school."

"What are you, her bodyguard?" Someone yelled out.

"I'm her sister." Mukuro explained. "But it doesn't mean I can't protect her. I am stronger than I look after all." She held out her hand showing her Fenrir tattoo and everyone started the leave.

I looked at Mukuro. "Thanks." I said.

She smiled softly and nodded.


	5. Makoto Naegi 2

I ran into the school as fast as I could. I was going to be late! I ran into my classroom and bumped into someone which caused me to fall. I looked up and say who I had bumped into. Sakura Ogami.

"Are you okay?" She asked offering her hand.

I took her hand and she helped me up. "Yeah, sorry about that." I told her.

"It's fine." She told me before taking her seat.

I went and sat next to Sayaka who was talking to another guy in our class, Leon Kuwata.

Sayaka looked over at me. "Hey Makoto." She greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Sayaka." I replied smiling as well.

Leon looked over at me. "Makoto Naegi right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I'm Leon Kuwata," He told me while extending his hand out for a shake. "the Super High School Baseball Player."

I shook his hand. "I'm the Super High School Luckster." I told him. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." He replied.

Suddenly there was a crash. I looked behind me and saw a girl with long brown braided hair and a boy with blonde hair. I recognized them as Toko Fukawa and Byakuya Togami. There were books on the floor and Toko was knelt down on the ground picking up some of the scattered books.

"Be more careful." Byakuya told her before walking to his desk.

I walked over to Toko and helped her pick up her books.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered as I handed the books to her.

I smiled. "You're welcome." I replied before walking back to my seat.


	6. Toko Fukawa

I sat down at my desk and looked over at who had helped me pick up all my books, Makoto Naegi I think. Second day of school and he already had lots of friends, but I didn't. I don't mind though, I'm used to it. Except it kind of hurts that Byakuya, the hottest boy in my class, already hates me. I sighed and took out a piece of paper and a pen. I began to write the next chapter of the book I was currently writing. I was at this school because of the books that I wrote so I had to keep writing, especially since every book I've published has been a best seller. I stopped writing as soon ass the teacher walked in with a student, Aoi Asahina. Aoi was nibbling on a doughnut as she walked over to her seat which was next to mine. Then the teacher started teaching.

"Did I miss anything?" Aoi asked me.

I shook my head no.

"Okay, that's good. I slept in this morning and since I live in the student dorm the teacher came to get me." She explained.

The boy sitting in front of us, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, turned around. "Pay attention." He whispered angrily.

As the Super High School Level Moral Compass, he took school very seriously.

~Timeskip~

"Woo-hoo! Swimming!" Aoi exclaimed excitedly.

We were all swimming in P.E. today and at least Chihiro, Celestia, and I didn't want to go but we had to. I quickly changed into the swimsuit the school had given me. As soon as Aoi changed she ran out of the locker room and jumped into the pool and started swim laps. I wondered why she was so excited until I realized she was the Super High School Level Swimmer.

When all the guys came out they were staring at us girls, well, with the exception of me. I don't like being stared at though so it was fine. The teacher had us all warm-up before jumping into the pool, after that we all had to race each other across the pool. Aoi won against everyone she went against except for Sakura, every time she raced Sakura they would tie. She wasn't sad about it though, she was happy. And Sakura seemed impressed instead of disappointed or angry.


	7. Journal 1: Sayaka Maizono

Everyone here is so nice. I've made so many friends here, and it's so much fun too! I've made so many friends, like Makoto, Chihiro, Celes, Hina, Junko, Mukuro, Hifumi, Leon, and everyone else! My freshman year has started out great! I'm glad that I got chosen to be the Super High School Level Idol. With so many great friends, teachers, classes, and activities being here will be lots of fun.


	8. Celestia Ludenberg

"Junko." I said to the blonde model sitting in front of me. We sat at a table eating lunch with the rest of our classmates.

"Yes?" She asked me before sipping her milk.

"I've seen you walking around with a guy, Yasuke Matsuda from the seventy-seventh class I believe it was."

She nodded.

"Are you two a couple?" I asked her while smiling sweetly.

Junko spit out her milk and looked at me, her face blushing bright red.

"N-no!" She exclaimed. "We've just been friends since kindergarten!"

I laughed a little. "Well do you like him?" I asked her with a slight smirk playing at my lips.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Junko told me. She was still blushing.

"The blush on your face says otherwise." I told her teasingly.

"So uncool Celes!" She said before leaving.

I finished up my lunch then walked over to Makoto, Yasuhiro, Mukuro, Byakuya, and Hifumi.

I smiled. "Would anyone like to play a game of chance?" I asked them.

"What do you mean by game?" Byakuya asked.

"It's just a card game." I told him as I got out a deck of cards.

"Sounds simple." he replied, "I'll play."

I looked at the others.

Yasuhiro took out a crystal ball and smiled. "My crystal ball tells me I'm going to win!" he exclaimed.

"I guess I'll play." Mukuro said.

"Me too." Hifumi said.

"Well Makoto?" I asked while looking at the brown haired boy.

"I'll play." He replied.

I smiled. "Well I wish you all the best of luck." I told them.


	9. Byakuya Togami

'A game? Should be easy enough.' Or so I thought.

Little did I know, but I was playing against the Super High School Level Gambler herself. I knew she was Celestia Ludenberg but I had never bothered to ask her or anyone else what their title was. Celestia explained that each game would be one on one and that they wouldn't take long and she was right. We each had to bet something and we all lost. Mukuro had lost ten dollars, Makoto lost five, Yasuhiro lost his crystal ball, and Hifumi lost a plush of some anime character. I thought I'd be able to beat them since I was obviously better but I couldn't win and I lost fifty dollars.

"You all did well," Celestia told us. "but beating me isn't easy. Even for someone with lots of luck like Makoto."

She looked at me. "By the way, Byakuya, thanks for betting this much. I promise you I won't spend it all in one place." She said with a smile as she walked away.

"Dammit..." I muttered as the bell rang for us to go to our next class. I couldn't believe that I lost.

While walking to class, Mukuro looked over at me. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You lost a lot of money. Fifty dollars is really steep."

"I'm fine." I told her. "I'm a Togami after all, I have a lot more money, fifty dollars won't make much of a difference."


	10. Mukuro Ikusaba

I worried about Byakuya a bit. He looked as if he had been shot. But I didn't actually care too much about him. He was a lot richer than Junko and I had ever been so fifty dollars isn't a huge loss for him. He was a Togami after all, they're said to practically rule the world.

I suddenly felt someone drag me to the side. As instinct I flipped the person over onto their back.

"Wh-" I started to say.

"Ow! What was that for?" Junko exclaimed while lying on the floor.

I helped her up quickly. "I'm so sorry Junko!" I exclaimed

"Oh whatever." She replied. "I had something important to tell you but we should get to class. I'll tell you after school when we meet up with Yasuke."

I nodded and we began to walked to class.

~Timeskip~

"What do you want?" Yasuke asked Junko.

We were in Yasuke's dorm room and Junko was about to explain what she was going to explain to me earlier.

"We need to discuss the plans." She told him.


	11. Yasuke Matsuda

"Plans?" I asked the crazy blonde standing in front of me.

She nodded and sat on the side of my bed with her legs crossed.

"Yasuke," Junko began, "you are the Super High School Level Neurologist. That means you know a lot about the brains." She told me.

I nodded as I read my manga.

She quickly smacked the book out of my hands. "Listen when I talk to you!" She yelled.

"I was listening!" I argued.

"Please just explain the plan." Mukuro said.

"Oh fine." Junko replied to her sister's request. "For what I'm planning to work, we need to get people who have never met to gather in this school. But do these people have to be complete strangers completely?"

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"We need to find a way to erase someone's memory." Junko replied. "Well, certain parts at least."

"How do you expect me to do that?" I asked her.

She shrugged and laid down on my bed. "You're the brain doctor here."

"How does any of this include me?" Mukuro asked.

"When we decide to put this plan into action everyone in our class but you and I will lose their memory. Since I'm the one giving orders most of the time and since I'm the smarter twin I'll be the one controlling everything, the mastermind so to speak." Junko explained. "I don't want my beautiful title of Super High School Fashionista to go to waste so you'll be acting as me."

"How long until this happens?" I asked.

"Depends on how long it takes for us to learn how to erase someone's memory. Probably a year at the most."

"What does this have to do with despair?" I asked my childhood friend.

She smirked. "We'll let everyone get close so that they're all friends then they'll kill each other but they won't know that they're killing their own friends." She said. "I have plans for before that as well. I'll take over the world with despair."

"How's that gonna genius?" I asked her.

She sat back up. "Despair is contagious." She told me. "It spreads around like a disease. All I need to do is spread it around and it'll work."

"How do you plan on controlling everything at the school and the world?"

"Stop asking questions Yasuke. It's annoying."

I rolled my eyes and picked my manga off of the floor. "Are we done yet?"

Junko nodded. "Yep~" She chimed as she stood up and smoothed out her skirt. "See ya late Yasuke~ Come on Mukuro." She said as she left with her sister.

I groaned a little and laid down on my bed and began to read my manga. Junko was crazy and she had always been. I knew it from the moment she broke the sand castle she made when we were in elementary school. She cried and made me run around trying to find the culprit then she told me she did by herself and that it was an accident. Honestly, she's always gotten on my nerves but it doesn't seem like she's going to leave and I don't want her to either because even though she can be a pain, she's always been there for me when I need someone the most.


	12. Sakura Ogami

"Hey Sakura!" I heard a familiar voice call to me.

I turned around to see my friend, Hina. She smiled brightly and walked over.

"Wanna walk to class with me today?" She asked.

I smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah."

We began to walk out of the student dorms, which is where we all stay.

"Doughnut?" Hina asked me holding up a glazed doughnut.

"I'm good, but thank you." I said holding up a protein shake I had just gotten.

"Suit yourself." She chimed happily before taking a bite out of the doughnut.

We walked into class and took our seats. Junko walked over and put a hand on my desk leaning on it a bit.

"Hey Sakura?" She said.

I looked at her. "Yes?" I asked.

"Can I borrow your notes?" She asked. "I wasn't paying attention yesterday. I had something on my mind so I couldn't think straight." She explained.

I got out my notes and handed them to her. "Might I ask what was on your mind? Maybe I can help."

She took the papers and smiled. "Oh it was nothing. Thanks though." She said before walking back to her seat.

'That was strange.' I thought to myself before I felt someone poke my arm. I looked to my right and saw Hina.

"What'd Junko want?" She asked.

"My notes. She didn't take any yesterday." I replied.

"Ah." She said before eating another doughnut.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm just curious." She replied.

Toko walked over and sat down in her seat which was between Hina and Chihiro.

"Hey Toko!" Hina greeted her.

"H-hello..." Toko said.

"Hi." I said to her.

"H-hi..." She stuttered.

She always seemed nervous, but she got picked on a bit. On the first day I had actually helped her get away from some bullies but she seemed kind of scared of me. There were always a few people that were scared of me though, no matter what. I was used to it though. I became stronger for Kenshiro, the only man I couldn't beat, my boyfriend who was... dying... It may have made some people scared of me but I became stronger for him and I will beat him when he gets better, otherwise the title of strongest person in the world means nothing to me.

I sighed quietly and the person in front of me, Sayaka Maizono, turned around.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I... I am just dealing with some unpleasant thoughts."

"Unpleasant thoughts?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, just memories of someone close to me."

"Oh, did something happen?" She looked worried.

"Yes, but it happened a while ago." I told her.

"What was it?" She asked.

"Well..." I hesitated. "My boyfriend, Kenshiro, was the only one I couldn't beat and he was given six months to live because of a sickness he's gotten..."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said to me with a saddened look. "It must be hard for you."

I nodded. "Yes, but I have hope that he'll get better soon."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm sure he will."

"When he gets better I'll fight him again." I said. "He had the title of strongest person in the world and he passed it down to me when he found out that he was ill. It means nothing to me until I can beat him."

Sayaka nodded. "I'm sure you'll be able to do it!"

I smiled and nodded. "I am too."


End file.
